The Slayer in Question
by Janeway1390
Summary: -COMPLETE-How I think The Girl in Question should have been. Spuffy
1. A Trip of A Lifetime

"Andrew. It's happening tonight, okay? You can't tell anyone." Buffy said as she hid a knife in her boot.  
  
"I understand, but what if Willow or Dawn comes?"  
  
"You can't say a word."  
  
"Fine, but what if they push. Willow can get information out of anyone. She's very intimidating. Plus she tried to kill me so it's hard to lie to her. " Andrew squeaked.  
  
" Willow won't try to kill you, but I'll make her if you don't shut up. I'll see you at the club later"  
  
Andrew watched the Slayer walk out of the door hoping this wouldn't be the last time he saw her. She was planning something dangerous that took her weeks to prepare for and she trusted him to keep her secret. He just hoped he could.  
  
"How do you know what room she's in?" Spike asked as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"I had Wesley find out. He has his ways." Angel said stopping at door number 34 "Ready?"  
  
They were disappointed to see Andrew opening the door.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked  
  
"What no hi Andrew nice to see you?" After seeing the looks he got from the two vampires he figured they were here on business "She's out"  
  
"What about Dawn?"  
  
"Friends house. What's with the 3rd degree?"  
  
"It's been a long trip" Angel replied annoyed with the Watcher.  
  
"Listen Andrew, we just need to see Buffy. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Spike asked.  
  
"There's this club she and The Immortal go to all the time. I'm pretty sure that's where they went." Andrew replied and by the looks on the faces of the two vampires they were confused. "What's with the confusion? The girl likes to dance. What's the problem?"  
  
"Did you say she was with The Immortal?" Angel asked dreading the answer.  
  
"Yeah, they go out a lot. But most of the time they just sit here and cuddle," Andrew said awkwardly.  
  
"Bloody Hell"  
  
Angel and Spike stomped out of the apartment after Andrew gave them directions to the club Buffy was supposed to be. Both vampire were furious. They were going to get Buffy away from the Immortal and hopefully kill him before the night was over.   
  
Angel and Spike walked through a crowd of dancers on their way up to the bar, bumping in to most of them.   
  
"Do you see her" Spike asked looking through the mass of people.  
  
"No" Angel replied walking up to bartender "We're looking for our friend Buffy. She's about this tall, blond hair, green eyes"  
  
"Oh yes the Immortal's new girl" the women said pointing to a girl dancing in the crowd "she's over there"  
  
Angel and Spike turned around to see Buffy leading the Immortal out of the club. 

A/N I was really dissapointed with the Girl in Question. I thought Joss would have know that Sarah Michelle Gellar has green eyes not blue... Anyway this was just a short starting out chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Deja Vu

"She's leaving"  
  
"Well don't just stand there you git" Spike said starting to run after Buffy. Angel followed him trying not to bump into people, but failing miserably. He burst through the exit to the club and ran right into Spike's back.  
  
"Why did you stop" Angel asked looking around frantically.  
  
"Lost her scent"  
  
Spike was right. There was no sight of Buffy or the Immortal.  
  
"Damn"  
  
"So what do you want to do you want to do now?" The Immortal asked grabbing Buffy's hand.  
  
"Let's just take a walk. It's a nice night."  
  
The two walked down the lonely streets of Rome. It was a clear warm night. One of the better days they have had in a while. Buffy looked up at the stars and stopped.  
  
"What is it?" The Immortal asked.  
  
"I just. . . sense something. Slayer senses acting up again." She didn't tell him what it was exactly she sensed. It was the feeling she got whenever Angel was around. But he would be in Rome. Would he?  
  
"Deja Vu?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
They continued their walk, but Buffy keep a lookout for a certain broody vampire. Everything had to go tonight and anyone's interference could screw up her plan and possible get themselves or even her killed.   
  
They neared an alley and Buffy knew this was the perfect time to act.  
  
"I think there's something over there" she pointed into the alley trying to be convincing. "I think it's a vamp." She pulled a stake out of the back of her pants and crept silently into the alley. She smiled to herself when she heard The Immortal's footsteps behind her.  
  
When they were far enough into the alley where no one would see them she turned around suddenly and punched the unsuspecting Immortal in the face. She kicked him in the stomach as he staggered backwards, taken completely by surprise.  
  
"Willow, NOW" Buffy shouted.  
  
On cue the red haired witch stepped out of the shadows chanting in Latin. Moments later the alley was lit up by a bright green light.  
  
"What was that?" Spike asked after he saw a green glow coming from somewhere a few blocks from them.  
  
Angel didn't answer he just took off running. By the time they got there the alley had been reduced back to it's normal dark shadow. He was about to step in when Spike grabbed his arm.  
  
"It was probably nothing. Let's find this head so we can go back to looking for Buffy"   
  
"Fine"  
  
Buffy stepped out of the alley with a slight smile on her face. She wasn't sure if they would be able to pull it off or not, but they did and it gave her a great deal of satisfaction.   
  
Her smile quickly faded as she got the feeling again. But this one was different.  
  
"No" she said talking to herself "It couldn't be"  
  
"Buffy were you talking to me?" Willow asked emerging from the alley. She frowned when the Slayer didn't answer.  
  
"Buffy what is it?"  
  
"Spike" she replied her tone barely a whisper.

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone :) Keep them coming


	3. Meetings

"What? Spike? But he's. . ." Willow started, but Buffy already took off running. The witch was about to follow, but decided against it. There was no way she could catch up to the Slayer. With one last look at the alley she turned and walked back to Buffy's apartment.  
  
"We'll never find her now" Spike said softly.  
  
"Why can we never win against the Immortal? One of these days. . ."  
  
"Buffy why would you get with that guy" Spike asked wishing she was really there for him to ask.  
  
"I know." Angel replied "I just wished we would be able to talk to her"  
  
"Why do you care? You have a girlfriend remember? Or is she just your little chew toy" Spike asked grinning at Angel's reaction.  
  
"I still love Buffy, but she's not ready yet. Nina is. . . nice. What do you think Buffy will get back with you? What have you done?"   
  
Buffy heard familiar voices and slowed her pace. There were two men sitting on the other side of the fountain. She hid in the shadows listening to the voices. Then she saw a flash of bleach blonde hair.  
  
"Oh my God. It's really him" Buffy whispered to herself as silent tears started to fall down her face. Her first impulse was to run up to him, but she waited. They were talking about her.  
  
"I saved the world"  
  
"You wore a necklace" Angel said "I helped kill the mayor and Jasmine"  
  
"Do you really count that as saving the world?"  
  
"I uh I stopped Acathla"  
  
" Buffy ran you through with a sword"  
  
"Yeah, but I made her do it. I signaled her with my eyes."  
  
"Come on, you were so love struck you didn't even know what was going on. And you had your eyes closed" Buffy chuckled.  
  
The two vampire turned around suddenly.  
  
"Buffy!" they said in unison.  
  
They both stared at her. She looked even more beautiful then she did the last time they saw her.  
  
"Buffy, I-" Angel started, but he noticed she was only staring at Spike.  
  
Tears started to fall down the Slayer and the blonde vampire's faces. They hugged as Angel disappeared into the shadows.

A/N sorry for the long delay. I broke my finger and it's a little hard to type. Please review!


	4. Old Friends

Buffy pulled away from Spike a bit unwillingly. She looked into his eyes, something she never thought she would do again.  
  
"How?" she started trying to compose herself "You know what? There will be time for that later. Right now I just want to be with you"  
  
He smiled at her. She looked deep into her eyes. For the first time in his unlife since he's known her he didn't see and overwhelming amount of pain in them. For a while all he was used to seeing was the pain that she lived with everyday. He could tell she was happy and he couldn't help, but smile.  
  
But his smiled quickly faded as he remembered who they had saw her with.  
  
"Buffy are you really with the Immortal. I mean you could do a whole lot better than that."  
  
"Don't worry I would never fall for someone as cocky as he was."  
  
Spike was about to respond, but stopped abruptly.  
  
"Did you say was?"  
  
"Yeah, Will and I took care of him. He's kind of dead, well not really. Didn't I mention something about science talk later?" she asked amused " I know three's a crowd, but weren't you talking to someone? Or are you crazy again?"  
  
Angel watched the love of his life and the person he's hated for a long time all he wanted to do was look away, but his eyes wouldn't obey. They were smiling and laughing through their tears and all Angel could do was look on and wish he was the person in Buffy's arms.  
  
The moment he saw Buffy and Spike kiss he turned away and went even deeper into the shadows of Rome  
  
Willow walked down the paved street trying to look for something familiar. She had only arrived in Rome a few days ago, after the call from Buffy about the Immortal, and now she was lost.  
  
Normally she would just do a spell to find her way back, but she was still reluctant to use unnecessary magick. She was looking at the map she took from an information center, but it was difficult to read and there weren't many lights on this street. She thought she found a good route to get back to Buffy's apartment when she bumped into a man in a long black coat.   
  
The more Angel walked the more he wished he would have stayed and at least said something to Buffy. Nothing he thought about would make the aching in his heart go away. It was odd to him. He knew he still loved the Slayer, but he didn't think seeing her again would cause him this much pain. He thought having a new girlfriend would help him move on, but it didn't. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to be with Buffy. The moment he heard her voice he knew that he could never love Nina. He knew he could never truly love anyone else because his heart still belonged to Buffy. Granted his heart was cold and shriveled, but just thinking about her made it warm again.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts he never saw himself bump into a red-headed woman who looked as lost as he. When they collied she lost her map and he quickly bent down to pick it up for her. When he looked up he found himself staring into the eyes of Willow.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So here is the long over due update. The finger is better now so I can type (fineally) I'll update soon, maybe another chapter by the end of the day. Please Review!!


	5. Past and Present

"You don't remember? " Spike asked "Angel was here with me." He smiled at her confused look.  
  
Then he saw realization fill her features.  
  
"Oh, right." She said remembering. " Not that I'm complaining, but why did you guys come  
  
here?"  
  
"We had to get this head, but we kind of forgot about it when we heard you were dating the  
  
Immortal"  
  
"Oh, where do you think Angel went?"  
  
Spike was going to ask why she was so concerned with Angel, but he saw a flicker of desperation  
  
in her eyes. He thought for a moment of where Angel might go.   
  
"He probably went out to look for the Immortal. I think he has our head."  
  
"Damn"  
  
"Buffy what's wrong?" Spike asked starting to worry.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything, she grabbed Spikes arm and they ran in search for Angel.  
  
Willow didn't look at who she bumped into, she just reached down to pick up her map. But when  
  
she heard her name she found her eyes upon her best friends ex.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hey Willow"  
  
Angel's voice wasn't friendly. There was an evil glint in his eye that reminded Willow of years  
  
past.  
  
"Oh, no! Your evil again." Willow whispered and started backing away. Angel didn't even flinch  
  
when he heard what she said. That scared her even more.  
  
Angel took a moment to register what the red haired witch had said then shook his head.  
  
"I'm not evil! Why do you always think that?" Angel asked wondering how much he had really  
  
changed since he left Sunnydale.  
  
"Well you have that look in your eye and . . . and last time I saw you, you were evil so . . .   
  
I guess"   
  
Willow stopped when she saw Angel smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were babbling. It was kind of cute. It reminded me of old times. Times that I guess I wished  
  
I could get back to."  
  
"So the Wolfram and Hart life not treating you well?" She asked walking over to a bench and  
  
sitting down. She motioned him over as he started to answer.  
  
"It's just so complicated." he sighed "Mostly because of Spike" he added with a chuckle.  
  
"Spike? But he's. . ."  
  
Willow was cut off by the sound of charging footsteps. She looked up and was amazed at what  
  
she saw.

-----------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review!


	6. Desperate Times

Spike and Buffy came running up to where Angel and Willow were sitting.  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked as she looked from the vampire to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy. Hi." Angel said standing up. Buffy looked at him for a moment then looked back at Willow.  
  
"Willow they know. We need to get back to the apartment." It Willow a moment to figure out what Buffy was talking about her eyes got wide with understanding.  
  
"Know about what? You and The Immortal?" Angel asked. He saw Buffy flinch when he said the name and he wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Buffy looked around to see if there was anyone in the area "Angel shut up. I will explain everything later. We really need to get out of here" For a second Buffy thought he was going to argue, but instead he just nodded and Buffy lead the way back to her apartment  
  
Three vampires were standing in the shadows watching The Immortal's girlfriend socialize with two their master's enemies.  
  
"Where is The Immortal?" one of them asked.  
  
"I have no idea, but something strange is going on. Buffy seems to be more than friends with Spike. Let's get back to the mansion. We'll find The Master and tell him what's happened. It is most likely a plan of his to capture Spike and Angel."  
  
Buffy unlocked the door and turned on the lights searching for any sings of someone sneaking in. Willow was the last one to enter, she locked the door and put a protective spell on the room. She looked at Buffy who seemed really stressed out.  
  
"Buffy, it's ok. We will be fine, we need to call Giles and tell him what's happened. Xander is back in the United States, we can go live with him."  
  
"What is going on!" Angel said almost yelling "Stop all the drama and tell me what's going on."  
  
"Angel we don't have time. If we all want to live we have to get out of Rome right now." she said barely looking at him. Her eyes were looking at the window searching for something. " Willow call Andrew and Dawn. They're probably at Rico's Pizza having dinner."  
  
Willow nodded and grabbed the phone. As she dialed she went into another room and started packing anything she could see into bags.  
  
"Buffy, I know there is something bad going on, but if you tell us maybe we can help" Spike said walking up to the window where she was standing.  
  
She looked at Spike "I don't have time to explain, but you can help" she said. He nodded and she went on "Look for anyone or anything suspicious. Mainly vampires. The door we came in is the only door into the building."  
  
Buffy backed away from the window, grabbed a bag and started packing things. As she moved into the kitchen Angel grabbed her arm "Please tell me what is going on" he pleaded.  
  
"We killed the Immortal"  
  
"You already told me that, and everything wasn't so dire then. What changed?" Spike asked taking his attention away from the window.  
  
"Because now they know"

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I'm sorry for neglecting the story. Now that school is out I will have more time to write and will hopefully get another chapter up tonight. Review Please!


	7. Trust

"How?" Angel asked still trying to grasp that Buffy killed the Immortal.  
  
"You yelled it for everyone to hear on the street. Angel I need you to trust me. You used to."  
  
Buffy said softly. No matter who she loved and how much time passed she would always love  
  
Angel. But she was beginning to think that too much time had passed since they had been  
  
together. He didn't understand her like he used to. He hadn't been there in pivotal momments in  
  
her life. Spike had, and she was starting to understand which vampire was the one for her.  
  
"Buffy I do trust you, but I'm sorry if I want to know what's going on. You can't just show up  
  
and. . . and snuggle up with Spike and expect me to be okay with it. You didn't even notice I was  
  
there."  
  
"Oh is that what this is about? You're jealous."  
  
"Of course he is. He doesn't want you to get on with your life and admit you love someone else.  
  
Someone like me." Spike smiled, but there was no humor in it. He knew what he said was true  
  
and the irony was killing the original vampire with a soul.  
  
"Shut up, Spike" Angel growled.  
  
"Why did you come here anyway, Angel. Are you here to check up on me? You couldn't do that  
  
when we lived an hour away from each other? I can't beli-" Buffy stopped as she noticed Willow  
  
walking into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy. I couldn't get a hold of them. There phones must be turned off." Willow stated.  
  
" Do you think they got them?"  
  
"I don't know will. I hope not."  
  
"Buffy!" Spike said almost yelling "I think Dawn and Andrew are here."  
  
Buffy ran to where Spike was standing by the window, pushing Angel aside. She peeled back the  
  
curtains and saw Andrew and her sister walk into the building.   
  
"And I don't think they're alone" Spike observed "Do you recognize those guys?"  
  
"Damn" was all Buffy had to say and everyone in the room knew her answer. She turned and  
  
faced Willow. They exchanged a look and Willow went into another room. She returned a  
  
moment later with a large black bag. She handed it to Buffy.  
  
"Call Xander tell him to get to England as quickly as possible. Have him call Giles and tell him  
  
what happened."  
  
Willow nodded and picked the phone up for the second time.  
  
Buffy handed Spike and Angel a couple of stakes and pulled out the crossbow and a few stakes  
  
for herself.  
  
"Spike how many do you see?"  
  
"Uh, three went in after Dawn and Andrew, and I think there are five or six standing outside."  
  
Dawn and Andrew came bursting through the door laughing. Buffy quickly shut the door and  
  
locked it after the walked in.  
  
"SPIKE?" Dawn yelled and ran over to the blonde vampire.  
  
"Dawn I'm sorry we don't have time now. It's happened." Buffy said handing weapons to the  
  
new arrivals.   
  
"The spell should work for about five more minutes" Willow said walking into the room.  
  
"Okay everybody listen. We are going out onto the roof. It's two more stories up. I'll be point  
  
and Angel can take back. Spike your in the middle watch out for Andrew and Dawn. Willow will  
  
be next to me trying to do a spell. If it works we will be safe. But you can't ask questions and you  
  
have to trust that I know what I'm doing" Buffy said directing the last part at Angel.  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement. Buffy took a deep breath and walked toward the door as the  
  
rest followed.  
  
With one look back at the gang she grabbed the doorknob and twisted.  
  
"Let's move" 


	8. Repetence

Buffy pulled the door open expecting the Immortal's gang to be there already. She let out a small  
sigh of relief when she realized they weren't. She quietly ran down the hall, with the others  
trailing behind her. The only sound was Willow's soft chanting. Buffy hoped that the spell would  
work, because right now it was their only option. It did not take them long to get to the stairway.They ran up two flights of stairs, ready for the inevitable attack. Buffy risked a glance at Willow.  
  
The Witch was still chanting, but her eyes had grown black. Buffy shivered as she remembered  
Dark Willow. In a normal circumstance Buffy would have stopped her friend, but they both knew  
that if she did that they would all die.  
  
When they reached the top Buffy paused just before opening the door leading to the roof. She  
turned to face her friends " I'm guessing this is where the attack will come from. Unfortunately  
for Willow's spell to work we have to be outside in an open area. We also have to be close to one  
another or something bad will probably happen."  
  
They all nodded. Buffy looked at Spike "Listen this could get real bad, I-If I don't make it I need  
you to protect Dawn"  
  
Spike smiled "Like always, 'till the end of the world"  
  
Buffy smiled back at him before looking at Angel. Their eyes met and Buffy could see the love for  
her in them. She was sure he could she the love she held for him in hers. No matter what  
happened she was glad she had that moment with Angel. With an unspoken understanding  
between them Buffy glanced at her sister.  
  
"No time Buffy. Let's go kick some undead ass!" Dawn said as Buffy opened her mouth to speak.   
  
Buffy flung the door open ready for anything. But nothing happened. She crept along the side of  
the building searching the darkness. She saw nothing, but felt certain there were things in the  
shadows watching.  
  
Willow gave her a look meaning she was almost done and Buffy lead the group into the open are.  
That was when all hell broke loose. Vampires rushed out of the shadows. Buffy shot her first  
arrow into the heart of the closest one. She grabbed her stake and charged. She let the Slayer take  
over, killing anything she saw.  
  
Spike stood in front of Dawn and Andrew fighting of the vamps as best he could. One pushed  
passed him headed straight for Dawn. He tried to stake it, but the others were holding him back.  
All he could do was stand there and watch in horror as the vampire blocked Dawn from his view.  
Then suddenly it was gone, giving him a clear view of Dawn holding a stake with a big smile on  
her face.   
  
"I kicked his ass" Dawn exclaimed  
  
"I would have taken him. Remember I'm Obi Wan and you're young Annikan. Get used to it  
padawon."  
  
"God Andrew you're such a geek."  
  
"Okay everybody this is it. Get together"  
  
The group huddled around Buffy still trying to fight off the Vampires when Willow screamed the  
last of her incantation.  
  
A bright flash of scoldering orange light engulfed Buffy and her friends.  
  
Then they were back in Sunnydale.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N Well that's the end of the story, but I am planning a sequel if anyone wants one. Please Review!


End file.
